A Split Decision
by KWalkerSolo
Summary: That fated night of '1999 followed by the Murder of Johanna Beckett, did not happen as she had a saviour, fellow Richard Castle who made a split second decision to save her life. Being forever in his debt, which he refuses to accept. That night leads him to meeting her daughter Katherine,a dynamic relationship develops between the two,but the killer is still out there...Read inside


_**A/N**_ **Heyyy fellow Castle fans I'm back with a new story for which I hope you might like. I know this idea might be a bit used but it is one that has been stuck in my head and playing with my mind. I kinda liked this idea and I'm going to switch it up a bit. Some things might follow the series but a lot will not, I changed dates and ages and how some things really happened to fit this story. So please read/review and let me know what you think. I would really appreciate it. Also I don't know what to name the story so let me know some good ideas for names XD NOTE: the first chapter is to just get me started so a lot of things from actual canon is going to be featured. Just in case my English is correct I am from another country so my English spelling and writing is different compared to America**

* * *

It was the winter of 1999, January 9th to be exact. Rick was walking down the street, looking for some type inspiration, that might help him write his new book. You see, Rick is murder and mystery novelist. 'In a Hail of Bullets' was the first book he wrote in the stall of the bar _'The Old Haunt'_. A place Rick frequented during his college years. He held the pub in high regard as it was the pub with the aura that helped him to write. _'In a Hail of Bullets'_ was rejected multiple times before Black Pawn published his book, and soon enough it becomes a bestseller. He kept his first rejection letter and had it framed, in his office at his home as a reminder and for some motivation. The name Richard Castle soon was frequently featured in magazines and page six of the newspapers.

It made him start to think that page six was dedicated to him because of sometimes he has seen himself in it. His play boyish charms and his bestselling books are the reasons he was mentioned in it, yet as much as the media prints about him. He is not what his persona portrays him to be. Yes, there has been, some of his daring incidents, like the escapade experience of '97 which happened almost two years ago. Where he got drunk, stole a police horse and rode it naked when questioned by said owner of the police horse, Rick just stated that he felt like it, and was of course arrested. Well, to be technical he was arrested on the grounds of disorderly conduct and resisting arrest.

His mother, Martha, who is famous known for her many acts in Theatre as well as a small role in _'Temptation Lane'_ , bailed him out. He was sitting in the jail cell with a blanket wrapped around him; the whole situation had sobered him quickly. Martha did not ask any questions, she just quietly bailed him out and handed him his clothes that he asked her to bring along. After he had changed and she had taken him when he was done. Rick never did reveal to anyone besides his mother about why he stole the horse, and it became a running joke between them, which always ends with Martha teasing and making him blush. The escapade was sealed shut into the police records due Rick's friendship with the Mayor who dropped the charges against Rick, and it slowly faded out of the media.

After his daughter, Alexis came along. He managed to gain some maturity and grow up a bit, although some of his childish ways and boyish charms, stuck for the sake of Alexis. She is the sweetest and smartest, three-year-old that you would ever meet and is now going to grow up without her mother because less than a year ago, Rick had come home only to find Meredith, his "WIFE" in bed with the director of her new movie. Yes, Meredith is also a famous actress, hard to believe right? They had met in their last year of college. One thing leads to another, and when Rick was 22, he got Meredith pregnant, and apparently little Alexis was born nine months later with no complications and with ten perfect little fingers and toes.

Rick had proposed to Meredith because he thought that it would be the right thing to do. She accepted, and they got married, he tried to be the best husband that he could be but apparently it wasn't working, if Meredith pulled that stunt. Meredith did not want anything to do with Alexis as she wanted to go live her life and be carefree and experience the world, so Rick took her to court, and just a few weeks ago, he won full custody of Alexis, but Meredith is allowed to see her when she wanted to. After that Meredith had left and it was just Rick, Alexis, and Martha.

Martha did call it though, she had told Rick that she never really liked Meredith, but he didn't care because Alexis became the greatest thing to ever come out of that relationship as well as his life. At least his mother also agreed with that statement, and she loved her granddaughter to pieces, always spoiling her even though she never needed to.

Needless to say, Alexis never did see much of her mother after she was born, because well Meredith was barely there or at home with them. So it made winning full custody of her natural for Rick.

The cold wind of the night hit Rick and made him shiver, pulling him out of his thoughts. He pulled his jacket closer to his chest, trying to keep some of the warmth inside. Still walking down the street aimlessly, he noticed a beautiful lady old enough to be his mother, turn and walk into the dark, and dingy alleyway, and a guy wearing a hood, low down so that it was covering his face follow her into that same alley. Rick suspicions started to grow, as he thought that the whole situation seemed a bit odd. I mean it was late and why would they want to do that.

He sped up his pace, hoping he didn't think that it was what he thought it to be. As he neared the alley, the hushed whispers started to grow louder, and he could hear the lady pleading, but he could figure out what for. He stopped near the wall at the entrance of the alley and leant up against it, close enough to be hidden from view but a just enough amount to peer out and see what was happening. _"Oh my god, if they're having sex, I feel like such a pervert at the moment because of that. Wait no the lady was pleading for her life, wait why would she do that?"_ Rick thought.

That was until Rick saw a glint of something in the moonlight, and when it came into a clear view, Rick could see that it was a silver knife that reflected off the moon. The woman noticed Rick peering around the corner, as some recognition flashed in her eyes, she was scared he could tell, and her eyes silently pleaded him to help somehow. Luckily the guy did not notice the interaction between Rick and this lady. Instead, the man moved closer, and Rick saw that he was about to stab the woman. In a split second, he thought _"I need to do something, I can't let this woman die."_

Without giving it a second thought, Rick ran as fast as could and as silently as he could also and tackled the man praying that the lady moved out the way so that she wouldn't get stabbed. A piercing scream almost shattered his eardrums...

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of this story. I mean I'm kinda digging this idea at the moment so let's hope this goes well for me. Please read/review and constructive criticism is appreciated if you have any ideas or anything you can let me know. READ THE NOTE ON TOP please also I'm easing myself into my writing and thinking of the story it is going to change from Canon to something else throughout the upcoming chapters. By the way I corrected some of my mistakes in the writing as well as reuploaded the chapter. More chapters coming soon**

 **Mmmkayyy byeeeeee *wink***


End file.
